Please Don't Leave Me
by littlemoon1324
Summary: It is the middle of a battle and Maka is seriously injured. Will she end up leaving Soul? :  a love story between my fave anime couple. I don't know yet if I will write more. Read it! :


_No… No! This can't be happening! Maka…. Maka… Maka! Don't leave me! _Maka!" Soul screamed. He hadn't realized he had been talking out lout. "Maka… Please don't leave… You can't give up now! Please! Stay! Stay with me! I haven't finished with you yet! You haven't made me a Death Scythe yet! You promised! _Maka!_"

Soul and Maka had just been fighting in a battle against Arachnephobia and they had been winning too. But Kid had gotten hit and Maka was distracted and… Now Soul was lying beside Maka desperately trying to stop the flow of blood that was gushing from a cut that ran from her shoulder to her thigh. _We are matching, Maka… _

And it was true, that Maka's new cut had a gruesome resemblance to Soul's… but hers was much, much, _much_ worse. No one had noticed Maka yet; everyone was too deeply focused on their battles. Soul noticed Maka's bloodied coat was getting wet, like little rain drops were falling on her. Soul looked up confused, it was sunny where they were fighting. There wasn't a cloud in the sky but when Soul looked down more and more water droplets fell onto Maka's chest. It was only when Soul's vision started to blur that he realized he was crying.

"Damn you Maka… You are making me cry…" Soul said through sobs.

_Don't leave…_ Soul thought desperately. _Please don't leave… I can't go on without you Maka. Don't leave… don't leave! _More and more tears were falling. Soul desperately tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Soul took some deep breaths… He was hysterical… he was just panicking… Maka would be okay… She wouldn't leave…

Soul checked Maka for signs that she was alive and was greatly relieved when he saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. But barely. That was when it hit him. If he didn't do something he might never see Maka smile again. Maka might leave. "Don't leave me Maka!" Soul howled. _You can't leave me… _Soul looked around, desperately searching for something that could help Maka. He could see nothing. That left only one option… He would have to go inside of her soul and heal her.

He pressed his hands to her still bleeding wound. Concentrate._ God he was insane. _Concentrate. _This is never going to work. _Concentrate. _I can't lose you Maka. _Concentrate.

_Soul looked around. He was in a dark room. It was not unlike the room inside his own mind where he met with his devil. But Maka's room looked messed up. Books were scattered across the floor, and chairs lay broken on the scratched floor. _I will save you Maka. _Soul picked up a broom that lay on the floor and started to clean up the room. It was grueling work because as fast as he would right a book, it seemed four more books appeared next to him. _Don't leave me. _Soul scurried around the room, desperately picking things up and dusting things off. All of the sudden Soul collapsed. His soul was exhausted from being inside Maka for so long. The room looked much better but some books still lay in a heap on the floor. He couldn't clean any more though. _Maka, if this doesn't save you I am sorry. Maka I am so sorry. Please don't leave me Maka.

Soul opened his eyes to see that he was laying next Maka, the sun burning his skin. Maka had stopped bleeding but she looked so pale… Much to pale. He saw that her skin was a raw red where it was exposed to sun. He dragged his body closer to Maka, throwing an arm over her face, shielding it from the sun. Just that one move had completely drained him, he couldn't have moved another inch if he had wanted to. _Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. _Those three words became a mantra, repeating in his mind over and over again. _Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me. Please. Please. Please. Please don't leave me. _

Soul didn't know how long it was before he blacked out but the last thing he remembered was Sid's blue face gently lifting him from the ground. His last thought was _Maka, if you are truly, really, honestly my partner. If you are half as brave, amazing, passionate, or as strong as I know you are you absolutely won't do this. You. Will. Not. Leave. Me. You know why? Because I love you. You can't leave because I love you. I love you Maka._


End file.
